


Ticklish Tales

by TheAce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, RWBY, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickle torture, Tickling, just pure tickling, no planned relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: Have you ever watched a show, movie or video game, see a female character that got your attention, and you just had this need to see her get tickled like mad? Your wish is my command.





	1. Leave Suggestions

Hey there, this is my first project on this site. I'm a little nervous with sharing my own ideas, so I thought it might help if I ask for suggestions to get me on a flow. And I thought to do one of my guilty pleasures, tickling stories. I've noticed there's alot of stuff here on a lot of disturbing fetishes, and a stark lack about tickling. So I figured, why the hell not? So if you have any suggestions on stories, feel free to leave one or a couple.

Use this format to make it simpler:

Series: What fandom they're from  
The Victim: Of course, who's gonna get 'tickled pink'. I prefer female characters getting it, but once in a while I'll do guys  
The Tickler: Who's gonna torture our poor victim  
Scenario: A short summary on what's going on, either a friendly tickling, or full on tickle torture. Or you can decide to let me think of a scenario for you. I just ask that you don't make it graphic, like rape, sex or futanaris. You can have a pairing if you want. Feel free to leave where you want them tickled (though I prefer feet)

To help me this is a list of fandoms I feel I can do:  
RWBY  
Red vs. Blue  
Kingdom Hearts  
Dangan Ronpa (Any of the games or anime)  
Power Rangers (All seasons)  
Super Sentai (All seasons)  
Kamen Rider (All seasons)  
Total Drama (Including the Ridonculous Race)  
Scooby-Doo (Any series or movies, if you want someone from a specific movie or episode, be sure to include the title)  
Teen Titans (Original series, not 'Teen Titans Go!')  
Batman (Any show, movie or games)  
DC Comics (Any show, movie or games involving any DC characters)  
Marvel Comics (Same as DC, but with Marvel characters)  
Any Animated Disney Movie or Animated Show  
Any Pixar Movie  
Digimon (All seasons)  
Sailor Moon  
Pretty Cure (All seasons)  
Madoka Magica  
Yu-Gi-Oh (Every series)  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Any of their shows, or movies)  
Until Dawn  
Mortal Kombat  
Street Fighter  
Dead or Alive  
Tekken  
Smash Bros. (Basically anything game that involve Smash Bros. characters, like Mario, Legend of Zelda, etc...)  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Akame Ga Kill  
Hellsing  
Final Fantasy (Any of the main series, no spin-offs)  
Rumble Roses  
Nicktoons  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
The Legend of Korra  
Steven Universe  
Thundercats (80's series or 2011 series)  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls (either/or)  
Symphogear  
Miraculous Ladybug  
Anything Hanna-Barbera related  
SWAT Katz  
The Simpsons  
Family Guy  
Any Dreamworks Movie  
Sly Cooper series  
Cartoon Cartoons (Like the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, etc...)

Update: Here's a few more you can pick from:  
Doctor Who (Both Classic and New Who)  
Warner Bros. Animated (Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, etc...)  
Professional Wrestling (Any company in any era)  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
James Bond Movies

If you wanna leave a suggestion that doesn't have anything to do with what's listed, that's fine, these are all I could think at the moment. This isn't first come, first serve, I do what I find interesting. So please, again feel free to share what you want and I'll try my best with them.


	2. RWBY: The Invincible Girl's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha is spending some alone time in the gym doing stretches, dressed in a leotard that completely exposes her arms and legs. Yang just so happens to come to the gym, and noticing a rare sight of an armor-less Pyrrha, decides to see if the rumors of 'The Invincible Girl's One Weakness' is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by XPS_Core, though they didn't specify whether Yang or Pyrrha was to be tickled, so I took the decision of which lovely lady was getting tickled. I hope you enjoy this one.

Pyrrha breaths deeply from her nose to relax herself, before bending to touch her toes from her sitting position on the floor. Life at Beacon can be pretty hectic, though what would you expect from a school that teaches you how to fight monsters? Especially with her own teammates and friends, though she loves them dearly, there are times when things get a little out of control with them. Like yesterday when Nora and Ruby got into a syrup fight after the scythe-girl accused the hammer-girl of taking some of her pancakes Ren made for both team JNPR and RWBY, which resulted in sticky hair for the long haired members, some syrup getting in one of Blake's cat ears, and Prof. Goodwitch furiously threatening to use her riding crop on the two girls, but not in the magical sense if you catch my drift.

So at times like these, Pyrrha enjoys the luxury of alone time. Currently, she is inside a backroom of Beacon's gym, performing some stretches while wearing a crimson leotard, kind of resembling a swimsuit, leaving her arms and legs completely bare. Now normally Pyrrha would wear her armor, not liking having this much of herself exposed to the world, even at night preferring to wear sweatpants to bed, but the syrup battle had left her armor mightily sticky. Right now Pyrrha wasn't worried though, no one uses this part of the gym at this time of day, so she bared no mind of having the door wide open.

Unfortunately for her, this room just happened to be on the way to the weight lifting room, which one Yang Xiao Long was on her way to. Yang stopped to watch as the leotard wearing spartan performed some flexible leg moves, with the red head having her back to the door not realizing she now had an audience. Yang had to admit, Pyrrha had a great body, especially her legs, now fully bare, showing off how long and smooth they are. As she watched, Yang had recalled a time she eavesdropped on some students from Mistrel talking about Pyrrha, saying one time during a national tournament match someone had briefly brushed the tiny uncovered part of Pyrrha's leg, and it looked like the red head giggled a bit.

With this in mind, Yang began to think the reason Pyrrha always has her armor on, even on days off, was because she was ticklish. While at the time she though it as a funny thought, seeing her uncovered and vulnerable, Yang just can't help herself to find out. Slowly creeping her way over to her unsuspecting victim, Pyrrha just happened to stretch her arms over her head, and Yang took quick action on the girl's exposed armpits. The result was instantaneous,

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Pyrrha suddenly falls into intense laughter as she finds herself assaulted by tickling fingers. Turning to see her attacker, she finds a grinning Yang behind her, "YA-Yang? What A-HA-Are you doing-hehehe?"

"Well, I think I just found the 'Invincible Girl's' biggest weakness." Yang replies, hooking her arm around Pyrrha's waist so the girl couldn't get away from her tickling fingers. No matter how strong of an athlete Pyrrha was, the tickling has already drained a bit out of her. Ever since she was a little girl, Pyrrha was always super ticklish, even during play fights with family she always lost when someone started tickling her. Even in her teenage years, she was just as ticklish as ever.

"O-Okay, Yang, you-you've had your f-f-f-fun! Just stop-HAHAHAHAHA!" Pyrrha begs as Yang tickles her belly, the fabric of the leotard making it worse than it would've been.

"You kidding? Even Rubes can tell you, once I start tickling, I'm a regular tickle monster." Yang laughs as Pyrrha too laughs, both for different reasons

The tickle torture on Pyrrha's belly and sides continued for four to five minutes, but to Pyrrha seemed like hours. Finally satisfied with what she got from the upper body, Yang decides to now focus on those smooth legs of the spartan girl. Lowering her friend on her back, Yang sits down on her waist as she grabs Pyrrha's ankle, lifting her right leg up.

"Tell me the truth, P. Do you always have your legs covered because they're the most ticklish part of your body?" This immediately gets the ticklish girl's attention.

"Y-Yang, please no-" The girl tries to plead

"That's a yes then!" Yang announces as her fingers begin their assault on Pyrrha's calf. Pyrrha's laughs begin anew as she tries to push Yang off her, but to no avail. Yang fingers glide over the front and back of the calf before going for the knee, silently admiring just how perfect and smooth the well toned leg is. Even if she covers them up, Pyrrha always makes sure to take care of her legs.

For a few minutes, Yang goes back and forth between both of Pyrrha's legs, focusing on the calf and knees as the poor girl could do nothing but lay back and take it. Yang starts to stand up, Pyrrha feeling a slight relief thinking her torture is finally over, only for that to be dashed as Yang flips her on her stomach before sitting back down on her.

"There, I believe this'll get me a good spot for your thighs." Yang giggles as Pyrrha tries one last time to beg.

"Yang, please don't. I'll do anything." The once proud girl would probably begin to cry if her face wasn't already in tears from laughter.

"Oh, P, the only thing I want you to do is laugh!" With that, Yang's fingers dig into Pyrrha's bare thighs, once again driving the red head into forced laughter. Drawing little patterns with her fingers, Yang left no inch of those thighs untickled, as Pyrrha is resorted to pound on the ground to ignore the tickling to no avail.

"Well P, it's been fun, but I think my team is gonna wonder where I am." Yang announces, Pyrrha silently begs that this is the end, "So I think it's time to move on to the 'main event'. Let me at them feet!" Pyrrha had no time to react as Yang's fingers suddenly dig into Pyrrha's surprisingly soft bare feet, making the girl give her biggest laugh yet.

"Awww, look at those cute little piggies wiggle!" Yang laughs, looking at Pyrrha's toes wiggling all around, "Let me guess, you get pedicures whenever you can right?" Pyrrha blushes as that's the truth, the one main feminine thing she allows herself to indulge in.

After what seems like forever, including Yang doing a little 'this little piggy' with Pyrrha's toes, the blonde decides her friend has had enough.

"Okay, I think I had enough," Yang gets up and looks down, watching as the girl she's been tickling pants, all sweaty and too tired to stand up, "Wow, sorry P, I guess I had a little too much fun. I didn't think I ever find someone as ticklish as Ruby, but you come a close second." Yang laughs at her own joke before offering a hand "Do you want some help?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Pyrrha manages to say, "Ju-just give me a few minutes, I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Yang shrugs before she started walking to the door, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about today! I think you had enough tickling for a lifetime." With that Yang walks off back to her dorm. Pyrrha laid for a bit, trying to regain her senses, making a decision to never take her armor off again, thanking whatever's watching that her humiliating torture was now over...

"Well, well, well, wasn't that a sight to see, huh boys?" Pyrrha suddenly becomes horrified as she hears a very familiar male voice, then finding her arms being grabbed as she was forced to stand and face a new face was in the room with her, confirming her fears as she's face to face with Cardin Winchester, as his teammates Russell Thrush and Sky Lark are the ones holding her arms as the fourth member of CRDL, Dove Brozwing shuts and locks the door to the room.

"Who knew the almighty 'invincible girl' was such a ticklish little girl." Cardin cackles as he and Dove each grab one of Pyrrha's legs, "Looks like it's payback time for that humiliating beating you gave us." He says as all four members of Team CRDL give an evil grin.

Pyrrha can only whimper as realizes that while her tickle torture might have ended, her tickling hell was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave suggestions on what story you want. Please use this system to make your request:  
> Series:  
> The Victim:  
> The Tickler:  
> Scenario:
> 
> Also, the order on the list on the first chapter doesn't mean personal preference, it's just the order I wrote them down. I hope to get more requests for other fandoms. I will add to the list from time to time.
> 
> By the way, since Halloween is coming up, does anyone want to suggest a Halloween themed story?


	3. RWBY: Operation Weiss Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Weiss gets a little P.O., Team RWBY knows the best way to turn Weiss from an Ice Queen to a Giggling Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Creed, I hope you like it.

Weiss was not in a good mood, which isn't that rare an occasion. It seemed like anything could cause the resident 'Ice Queen' to sour, be it the antics of her younger partner, or the annoyance of Juane trying to flirt with her. The reason for today's irritation...

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life! How can you not notice where your hands were!?" Weiss yells at Ruby as they, and their other teammates Blake & Yang, walk back into their dorm room, Weiss leading the way with a super pissed off look on her face.

"I said I was sorry, Weiss!" Ruby apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time since a little mistake at combat class.

"Sorry isn't gonna erase the memory of my underwear in dozens of people's minds!"

Earlier, Ruby and Weiss took part in a training match in combat class, who their opponents were doesn't really matter, as the main point is during the end of their match Weiss was launched into the air by the opponents' attack, Ruby went to save her, trying to look cool by catching her bridal style. Unfortunately, she unknowingly yanked up Weiss's combat skirt, showing off the heiress' underwear for all to see.

"Calm down, Ice Queen, it's not like you were wearing a thong or anything." Yang nonchalantly shrugs.

"Though little white panties with a cute snowflake at the butt is kind of adorable." Blake points out

"Shut up!" shouts a blushing Weiss, "And how did you notice the snowflake?"

"N-no reason!" answers a now blushing Blake

"Look, can't we just put this behind?" pleaded Ruby, "It was an accident, I'm sure in time people will forget and we can all share a laugh in a few years."

"Oh, a laugh? I'm sure that's what everyone else is doing right now!" yells Weiss, "As for me, I'll never laugh about this! EVER!"

Ruby was getting worried, an upset Weiss she can handle, but one absolutely furious was another thing. In situations like these, she, Yang & Blake had thought of a solution, and now seemed like a good time to finally implement it. With a look and nod to the other two, Ruby knew it was time.

"Operation Weiss Pit is now go!" Ruby announced, and before Weiss knew what was going on, she suddenly found herself tackled to the ground by Yang & Blake. The faunus girl sitting on her legs while the blonde had removed her jacket and was pining down her now bare arms.

"W-What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!" Weiss struggles, but to no avail against the two stronger.

"Sorry Weiss, but this is for your own good." Yang tells her with a big smirk

"What is so good about holding me against my will?"

"This was Ruby's idea, for when you get a little too 'Weissy'." Blake informed her, trying to get comfortable on Weiss's legs (and silently resisting the urge to run her hands up and down Weiss's legs, because no matter what she thinks of the girl's attitude, she has some damn fine legs)

(A/N: Yeah, I know I'm writing Blake just a little too pervy, but honestly who hasn't?)

"You get yourself so worked up over a lot of things," Ruby says as she kneels down beside Weiss, "I wish you would just laugh once in a while. You look so cute when you laugh and smile." Ruby blushes as she says that last part, so does Weiss

"We-well whatever the reason, what are you trying to accomplish by holding me down?"

"Well, does this give you a clue?" Ruby then raises her hands and starts wiggling her fingers. It takes Weiss only a few seconds till it dawned on her

"Oh-oh no, don't you dare, Ruby Rose!" Weiss's struggles begin anew, "You just keep away from me! Let me up this instant!" Ruby begins slowly lowering her wiggling fingers, "No! No! I-I swear Ruby, if you touch me I'll-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Weiss doesn't get to finish her threat as Ruby digs her fingers into Weiss's smooth armpits.

"Gitchy-Gitchy-Goo! Gitchy-Gitchy-Goo!" Ruby playfully mocks

"DO-OHOHOHOHO-N'T DO THAT-AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Hey, you think we should record this?" Yang asks as she reaches for her scroll

"Nah. She's been through enough today, this is just for us." Ruby answers, playing a bit of 'itsy-bitsy-spider' on Weiss's underarms

"You sure? It'll be a good reminder." Blake suggested, hoping to get good blackmail

"Nope."

And that settled that, for everyone knows when Ruby 'Nopes', then that's the final verdict.

As Weiss lay there, she was at the cruel mercy of these three girls, and that was honestly how she liked it. Yes, as you're probably surprised to know, Weiss likes getting tickled. Growing up, she would secretly get her house's servants to tickle her when she was bored, her favorite part getting maids to use their feather dusters on her feet. Honestly, she would rather have them recording this as it would be less embarrassing than letting them know she enjoys something like this.

After about ten minutes, Ruby decides that Weiss has had enough. She stops the tickling Weiss fights to regain her breath, while secretly frustrated that it ended so soon.

"Sorry about that, Weiss. I hope you're not too mad about this." 

"W-was that all you got?" Weiss questioned, much to the other three's shock, "You honestly couldn't do better than that?"

"Uh, I wasn't expecting that?" Yang said, completely confused.

"I am a Schnee, it'll take more than a tickle at the pits to brighten my mood."

"Are you actually saying to tickle you some more?' Blake asks, silently excited at the prospect

"Are you sure Weiss?" Ruby asks

"Do your worst, dolt. There's more of me than my pits." Weiss challenged.

The three looked at each other, before nodding.

"Okay team, Level 2 is a go!" Ruby proclaims as she starts on Weiss's tummy, Yang takes over the pits and Blake removing Weiss's boots and went to town on her bare feet.

"Th-HAAHHAHAHT ALL YOU GO-OHOHOHOHT? DO YOUR WORST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!" Weiss gloats as she was tickle tortured, and loving every minute of it, seems 'Operation Weiss Pit' was a success as her mood has gotten better...but they don't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing's getting a lot of hits, but not enough suggestions. This can only go on if you suggest tickling stories to me. Don't be afraid to leave anything, whether it be a suggestion or just a comment, I really need to know how people feel about this.
> 
> While I enjoy RWBY, I really want to do another fandom for the next one. So please leave suggestions for anything on the list on chapter one. I'll add more to it later. I'm not ready to do a male tickling one, so please give me a girl (or a couple of girls). Till next time, see ya!


	4. Batman: Renee, The Ticklish Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on her way to change out of her sexy elf costume, Renee Montoya is ambushed and chloroformed. Waking some time later, Renee's kidnappers are revealed to be the Dee Dee's, who proceed to assault Renee's bare legs and feet with tickling fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people, it's been a while. I haven't been motivated to write due to not getting enough suggestions I wanted. So, I decided to add my own tickling stories to this as well as suggestions. So as a late Christmas Present, here's a story of Renee Montoya getting tickled in that elf outfit from 'Holiday Knights'.

Gotham PD officer, Renee Montoya, was walking through a mall on her way to the employee dressing rooms, wearing a brown overcoat to cover a green elf costume. Just a few minutes ago, she had gone undercover as a Christmas elf with Harvey Bullock as Santa Claus. This resulted in the arrest of Clayface, with a little help from Batgirl.

"Thank god this is over," Renee mutters to herself, "I'm practically frozen."

Renee opens her coat a bit to look at her costume, "What kind of elf wears this? 'Forgot the leggings' my ass." Renee recalls catching several fathers taking a glance at her bare legs, and maybe a few women.

"You know, when you look at it, this looks more like Peter Pan than elf-"

"Excuse me, miss!" Renee is interrupted by a voice behind her, she looks to find a teenage blonde girl, kind of cute.

"Oh, uh, what is it miss?" Renee asks, covering up her embarrassing outfit

"Can you please help me find my sister? I'm new to this city and I don't know anyone." the girl says with worry

Renee, while wanting to change into a pair of pants in her locker, felt sorry for the girl and decided to help her. As a police officer, she's seen all sorts of crazies around this city, who any outsider could easily fall prey too.

"Well miss, I'll do my best, could you tell me what she looks like?"

"Well, she's my twin sister, so she looks and sounds exactly like me."

"Where did you last see her?"

"Hmm, if I remember correctly," the girl's expression suddenly turns as she gives a sinister smirk, "She was standing right behind you."

Before Montoya could react, someone jumps on her back and places a cloth on her nose and mouth, a strong aroma coming off of it. The girl in front leaps at her legs, holding her so she won't fight it. Pretty soon the aroma takes effect, causing Renee to get really sleepy as her eyelids start drooping.

"Nighty night, little elf." A voice sounding like the blonde's speaks from behind her ear as the elf costumed policewoman falls asleep.

Several Hours Later...

Renee groans, vision blurry as bright lights hurt her eyes. After a few moments, she opens her eyes and finds herself in what appears to be a cabin, which looks like Santa's workshop. Christmas lights everywhere, several mistletoes hanging, and Christmas music playing in the background. She looks down at herself and finds her overcoat has been removed, showing off the green elf costume, and her sexy bare legs exposed. Her arms tied behind her back as well as her ankles, with a cute little bow on each, and she's laying on a dinner table.

"Well looks who's up." A familiar voice says

"Sleeping on the job? Santa might put you on the naughty list." What seems to be the same voice says

Renee looks around and finds her captures, two young women, but strangely they now look like clowns, white makeup with red blushes on their cheeks, short orange hair covered with white caps, wearing red tops and white hot pants.

"Wha-What the hell are you two? Harley fangirls?"

"What's Nana Harley got to do with anything?" asks one of the twins

"Nevermind, just tell me who you are."

"I'm Dee Dee,' answers one, "and this is my sister, Dee Dee."

"Are you serious?"

"Now we know what you're probably wondering just who are these two sexy chicks?" one Dee Dee said

"We could be average, normal psychopaths, or the granddaughters of a major criminal who somehow went back in time, but the details of that aren't important." said the other Dee Dee

Renee is just more confused, though she can tell they're definitely crazy. "Enough of this, just what the hell do you psychos want from me?"

"What do we want? Hmm, what do we want, Dee Dee?"

"Nothing much, we were just wondering the mall for the Christmas season, like any good citizen."

"Than, we looked over at all the cute little kids visiting Santa."

"But what do we see? An elf showing off her legs like some street side hooker." Dee Dee begins to feel Renee's thigh, making the elf woman nervous

"Now, why would Santa let an elf prostitute themselves like that?"

"Such a naughty elf, Dee Dee."

"Such a naughty elf indeed, Dee Dee."

"And that got us thinking. what does a naughty elf get? A lump of coal?"

"No, that's naughty kids."

"But we thought hard,"

"And harder."

"And we finally figured it out."

Both Dee Dee's now stood on either side of the tied up elf, thoughts of dread coming to the policewoman's head of what the terror twins will do to her.

"Naughty Elves...Get...TICKLES!!!" Both say in unison, as suddenly hands shot out, wiggling their fingers all over their bound captive's upper body as the tickling quickly began it's effect.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-WH-WHAT ARE YOU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!" Renee could barely get out as she begins giggling uncontrollably like any elf would, as the Dee Dee's exposed a embarrassing weakness of the usually tough policewoman.

"Gitchy-Gitchy on the elf, Gitchy-Gitchy she's not on the shelf." Began one Dee Dee

"Gitchy-Gitchy she's not so high, Gitchy-Gitchy now it's time for your thighs." the other finishes, as soon the two target Renee's bare thighs, making her give out louder laughs.

"PL-PLEASSHEHEHEHEHE STO-STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Renee could barely take it, the two Raggedy Ann rip offs were going to town on her legs, going from her thighs to her calves and back again. In her entire life she never once thought she would be held captive and tickle tortured while wearing an elf dress.

"C-CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME-HEHEHEHEHEHE!?!"

"Oh, calling for help, little elf?"

"Well, it's too bad we're ten miles outside of Gotham, out in the middle of nowhere."

"So we can have fun tickling your slutty little legs."

"And not just the legs, right Dee Dee?"

"Right Dee Dee."

The two walk to the end of the table, in front of Renee's little elf boots.

"While it might not be Halloween," one says before in unison:

"Trick or treat, let's smell her feet!" The two removes Renee's shoes, revealing her bare feet, making Renee gulp in fear.

"Oh, what cute little toes you have."

"We'll make them squeal like piggies."

The two dig their fingers into the soft sensitive feet, as Renee laughs like she inhaled some of Joker's gas.

This went on for who knows how long, as the fingers go over the arch, circle the ball and go in between the toes, all the while the two clown girls laugh like mad as Renee laughs without any choice. At one point one Dee Dee climbed on the table and sat on Renee's legs, making it harder for the woman to move.

"Hey, I heard elves like to sing, Dee Dee."

"You're right, Dee Dee. Hey elf, why don't you sing us a Christmas song."

"We might even let you go if you do."

Now Renee had no reason to believe them, but the tickling and humiliation of it all made her want to end this quickly.

"O-Okay, what do you want to hear?" she asks, out of breath and trying to shake tears from her eyes.

"Jingle Bells!" they answer.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began, before the pair rake hairbrushes all over her feet.

"No no no, that's not how it's sung."

"Yeah, the lyrics go like this:" They begin singing in unison

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells! Now you sing it right!"

"J-jingle Bells, B-Batman smells-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renee starts over before they start brushing her feet again

"Robin layed an egg!"

"R-RobHAHAHAAHBIN LA-LAYHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EGG!"

"The Batmobile lost a wheel, and the Joker got away!"

"BA-BATHEHEHEHE MO-HOHOHOHOHOBILE L-LOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKE IT ST-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, it seems she can't finish the song,"

"That's okay, there's a hundred Christmas song, there's a chance she'll finish one of them."

And it went on like that for several hours, as Renee tries to sing, the Dee Dee's would tickle her if she didn't sing it 'right', or tickle her just for the hell of it. They went all over her body, mainly focusing on her legs and feet, as inevitably Renee finally passed out.

"Aww, she broke." One Dee Dee pouts

"Don't worry sis, it's still a week til Christmas."

A bit later, the Dee Dee's were sitting on the couch in front of a fireplace, with the passed out Renee laying on their laps, both caressing her legs.

"You know, for a cop she's got great legs, Dee Dee." One said, sliding her fingers across Renee's thighs

"Agree with you their, Dee Dee." the other says, massaging Renee's calves and sometimes poking her toes.

"You know, since we're here, you wanna mess up the timeline and get Nana Harley together with that sexy plant woman?"

"I like the way you think,sis. But let's do that after we had our fun playing with this cute elf."

Both Dee Dee's shared a laugh as they began thinking up things to do with their own Christmas elf. As for Renee, instead of vision of sugarplums in her head, she's having visions of fingers dancing over her soles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting suggestions, so please get those ideas flowing.


	5. RWBY: A Stuck Kitty Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's attempts to escape a certain four legged menace results in her getting stuck in a pipe. Luckily for her, Yang has come to the rescue, unluckily for her, Yang just loves tickling and she's not letting a chance like this pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Animelife23, and I may say I really like this idea. So I hope you like what I wrote.

Blake had to get away, there was no question. He would come for her at any moment, with that sick little grin of his, planning to do who knows what to her. He probably thinks it's some kind of sick twisted game, reveling in every ounce of her misery as she ran as fast as she could.

Blake hid behind a tree to catch her breath, and took a peek to see if he's behind her. Seeing nothing, she sighs in relief-

"Arf!"

Which was soon short-lived, turning her head, she finds her to horror the little menace that's been chasing her: A little grey corgi, Zwei, Yang & Ruby's dog.

"Get away! I don't want to play with you!"

With that, Blake was off like a rocket again, with the little doggy happily following close behind, thinking it was a fun game of chase.

Now people might say Blake doesn't like the cute ball of fur is because she's a cat faunus, which her friends find hilarious. But that's not true, she's a cat faunus who just happens to have a very strong dislike of dogs. And to her annoyance, the father of her partner/best friend decided to have the slobber monster stay with them for a little while, and much to her dismay, he's developed a liking to the black haired beauty.

Blake was running as fast as her feet can carry her, with the little mutt not far behind, she needed to think of a way out, to get away and fast. She soon spots a pipe on the side of a wall, it looked big enough for her to crawl through. Thinking fast, she stops running and turns to face Zwei.

"I'm giving you one last warning mutt, leave me alone right now!"

Zwei doesn't seem to understand, as he happily launches himself at Blake, only to go right through her, as it was one of her shadow clones. The real Blake was now on her way to the pipe, smirking as her trick worked. Within inches from her escape, Blake dives through the pipe...halfway.

Much to Blake's shock, only her upper body made it inside the pipe, which by the way is a much tighter fit then she thought, and much to her embarrassment, her very shapely rear end is kind of too big to fit through.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blake mutters, trying to move herself through the pipe to no avail. Zwei walks up, looking on as the legs of the girl he was chasing were moving wildly. "This is all your fault, you little barking demon! Get away from me, I'm having enough problems as it is!"

Blake hears Zwei walking away soon after, and being too pissed off at the moment to feel guilty for what she said, Blake continues to try to free herself from the pipe, and silently praying that no one sees her in this situation. Ten minutes later, and still no progress to her freedom, then she hears the little four-legged corgi return

"I thought I told you

"Blake? Wow, this is something I wasn't expecting today."

Blake's rant is cut off, hearing a very familiar voice and realizing the dog didn't come alone. Standing outside looking at her trapped bottom half was her partner, Yang Xiao Long, who was the very last person she wanted to see her like this at the moment.

"What the heck happened? Did curiosity trapped the cat?" Yang jokingly asks, not taking her eyes off her partner's ample butt.

"It's that mutt of yours. He wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh what? The bad-ass former White Fang afraid of a cute wittle doggy?"

"S-Shut up and get me out of here!"

"Now, now, no need to be rude. Zwei did come straight to me to get you out." While saying this, Yang has her scroll out and has taken pictures of Blake's rear end. Did I mention that Yang might have a little crush on her dark themed partner? And has a major liking to her posterior, or as she likes to call it: the 'Bellabooty'.

"You think I should be grateful? That little monster hasn't left me alone since he's been here, and I have half a mind to mail him back to your dad in a much smaller canister!"

Yang doesn't take offense to this, knowing Blake well enough that she over exaggerates sometimes. But seeing how vulnerable the cat girl looks, with her legs defenseless, a thought comes to her mind, deciding to take advantage of this wonderful situation.

"You know Blake, that's a very mean thing to say to my dog. He can't help it if he's a little playful." pocketing her scroll, Yang steps up to Blake's legs with the biggest smirk you'll see, "I think you need to learn to be a little nicer to him, maybe even lighten up a bit."

With that, Yang grabs Blake's left ankle and pulls her leg up.

"And I think the best medicine for a grumpy kitty is a little laughter." Yang then grabs Blake's heel, and with a simple tug, Blake's shoe pops off, revealing the stocking clad foot to it's blonde captive.

"Y-Yang, what are you-" Blake soon realizes what the blonde has planned. Having lived with her for months, Blake has learned that Yang is a little 'tickle-happy', poor Ruby being a frequent victim of her big sister's tickle tortures, and Weiss getting it on occasions, while Blake has been lucky not to be under those tickling fingers once, but it looks like now is her time.

"Wait Yang! You're seriously not gonna-Eep!" Blake is interrupted as she feels Yang's fingers sliding across her foot, her stocking not giving much protection for her ticklish feet.

"Gonna what? Tickle the kitty-cat's tickwish wittle feetsies?" Yang baby talked to embarrass the trapped girl more, "Well yes, yes I am."

No sooner then that, Yang's fingers go wild on Blake's foot, and the trapped girl offers little resistance as she starts laughing her head off.

"Y-YanaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAANG PLHEHEHEHEHEHWSE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Blake pleads, but of course Yang isn't going to stop.

"Oh, who's a ticklish little kitty? Yes you are, yes you are!" Yang playfully mocks as her fingers go back and forth between Blake's toes and heel, before she spots Blake's other foot, "That one must be feeling lonely, it must want to play too."

With that, Yang grabs Blake's other leg, and put both legs in a hold with her arm as she yanks the boot off, leaving both stocking covered feet vulnerable to Yang's tickling fingers.

Blake feels like she was going crazy, besides both her feet being assaulted by tickles, the pipe was echoing her laughter, making it seem like it was mocking her, like it planned to trap her for tickle torture.

Meanwhile Yang was having the time of her life, enjoying every second of tickling Blake's cute little feet, having had the urge ever since first meeting the beautiful girl that first night they met. Back and forth between both feet, liking the feeling of Blake's stockings, whose fabric was making her tickles much more torturous for the faunus girl.

"You know, you have such a nice pair of legs, Blake." Yang comments, "You don't mind if I have a feel, do you?" Without waiting for a reply, Yang holds onto the ankles while her other hand goes for Blake's knees, giving an instant ticklish reaction, "You're ticklish there too? Nice."

For the next several minutes, Yang tickles the back of Blake's knees, the faunus laughing by the second, and sweating heavily in the pipe.

"Y-YANG HAHAHAHAHAHA, STOPHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M BEGGHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGING YOUHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Begging huh? Hmm let me think." Yang 'thinks', tapping her fingers on Blake's feet, tickling her more, "Maybe we can some arrangements."

"WH-HAHAHA-WHAT!?"

"You get to be Zwei's buddy for a week."

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO BE AROUND THAT LITTLE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blake's complaint was short lived that Yang went straight for her thighs.

"Yep, that includes playing, fetching, grooming and taking him out walkies." Yang turns to Zwei, "What do you think, boy?" the dog happily barks in reply.

"T-There's no way I'll-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang's fingers go for the thighs again, and Blake's reached her limit, "OKAY! OKAY I'LL DO IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA J-JUSHAHAHAHAHAHAST PLEASE STOP!"

Though satisfied with her answer, Yang couldn't help but add one more.

"One more thing, after you're done with Zwei, you hang out with me for a whole day. No Ruby, Weiss, Sun or anybody else. Just you and me doing things together."

Sure she was basically asking Blake out on a date, which the book loving girl noticed, but quite frankly she just wants to get this over with

"Alright, I'll hang out with you, but no tickling." Blake answers, having to catch her breath

"AWESOME!" Yang cheers, quickly calming herself after noticing she sounded too excited

"Now can you please-" Before Blake knew it, she was suddenly pulled from the pipe into the arms of her soon-to-be date.

"There, better?" Yang smugly says

"My hero." Blake deadpanned, completely exhausted to get up from Yang's arms

"Too tired m'lady? Don't worry, your knight in shining armor will take care of you." Yang says before scooping Blake up bridal style and walking off towards their dorm.

Blake offered no resistance from this embarrassing, but at the same time sweet, gesture. Laying in Yang's arms, she looks back to find the dog who started all this following, carrying Blake's boots in his mouth. Sighing, she prepares for the week ahead, not knowing that Zwei has his own habit for waking people up by licking their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want, and please leave a suggestion if you can, remember to look at the list in the first chapter to get an idea. My next one is either a suggestion or one of my own.


	6. RWBY: The Queen of Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang likes to think of herself as the 'Queen of Tickles', despite how many times Ruby tries to take her title. Sure it seems childish, but sometimes it's okay to be childish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I just thought up, mostly because I really wanted to have Ruby tickled. It's also a little different from what I usually write. So enjoy.

(One Week Before Beacon)

Yang walks into the living room, sits down on the couch, turns the TV on and takes a sip of her soda. Just another lazy afternoon in the life of Yang Xiao Long, probably one of the last ones before she starts attending Beacon Academy. She puts her soda down and relaxes on the couch, not knowing that a certain red wearing sister of hers was sneaking behind her.

'Target sighted' thought Ruby in 'Mission Mode', as for what that mission was, she's gonna tickle Yang. For as long as they have lived, the pair had many tickle fights, and unfortunately for the young rose, she usually ends up losing. She knows Yang is just as ticklish as her, having seen her dad and uncle give the blonde some tickles of her own over the years, but due to her natural strength, Yang always wins tickle fights, and now calls herself 'Queen of Tickles'.

'Well that's about to change.' Ruby thought with confidence, with her sister leaving soon, she'll make her to have her big sister submit to her tickling supremacy.

She could see it now, herself sitting atop her face-down big sister, tickling Yang's bare feet as she begs her younger sister for mercy, which the red girl will not grant. Giggling sinisterly, Ruby prepares to strike.

Looking at Yang, her sister laid back on the couch, arms spread on top. She has no idea of the torture she is about to endure. So sure of the moment, Ruby strikes

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Ruby cries as she jumps to Yang, who simply ducks, causing Ruby to fly over the couch, and lands face first on the floor, under the coffee table.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone was after my crown." Yang smirks, wrapping her legs around Ruby's left leg, trapping it in place. "Word of advice: Next time don't laugh all evilly so loud, kind of tips the target off." Yang begins to untie the laces of Ruby's boot.

"W-Wait Yang, I was just kidding around, for old time's sake." Ruby pleads

"Now, now, you try to dethrone the 'Queen of Tickles', you must pay the penalty." Yang pulls off the boot, smiling at Ruby's tights covered foot. Oh how she loves tickling these cute wittle piggies.

"I-I'm sorry, sis, I promise I won-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby's plea falls on deaf ears as Yang eagerly starts tickling her foot, her most ticklish part of her body.

"No lies, little sister. We both know you try this every week."

"That's because you tickle me everydahahahahahahahaaha!"

"Fair point, but can you blame me? You're just too super, super cute when you're tickled. Yes you are! Yes you are!" Yang taunts, using all ten fingers on the helpless foot.

Sometimes Ruby likes to know why she's so damn ticklish, or why she's too irresistible for ticklers, several classmates even getting a tickle on her sometimes.

"Oh god, sto-hahahahahahahap! Pleasehehehehehehehehe! I'll do any-hahahahaha-thing!"

"Hmm...Alright. Guess the safe word." Yang smirks

"Oh god not thahahahahahahat!"

Ruby hated 'Guess the word', Yang would claim to think of a word and Ruby had to guess while getting tickled, though she's never once managed to get it right as Yang only stopped when their dad told her. She was pretty sure Yang was lying about thinking of a word, as she was sure she went through an entire dictionary's worth by now.

"Bum-Bumblebeeheheheehehehehehe?!"

"Nope!"

"Em-Ember Ce-hehehehehe-lica?!"

"You really think I would use words I always use?"

"J-Just this once?" Ruby pleads

"Nope!" Yang now digs into the toes as Ruby continues to laugh and beg.

It went on like that till Taiyang got home, and Ruby looked to almost pass out as Yang smirks.

'It good to be the Queen'

(Epilogue: A week after the Battle of Haven. I don't know if canon would turn out differently, but I don't give a damn)

Yang was sitting in the little guest house bedroom, back to the door as another sigh escapes her lips. After the whole experience with her mother, Weiss almost dying, and reunion with Blake, she was about out of it. It seemed like the light of the old Yang was still long gone, and this did not go unnoticed by her little sister.

Ruby was looking from outside the room, seeing her sister so tired and alone made her sad. She really wanted to see Yang all smiles and joking like she use too, before all that stuff went down at the Vytal Festival, where Yang would get a kick out of annoying Weiss, send a flirty wink to Blake, and tickle the pee out of Ruby.

Recalling the ticklings, an idea struck to Ruby's head. If Yang isn't willing to laugh herself, she'll just make her, and maybe finally take her title of 'Queen of Tickles'. Sure if was childish, but damn it there's been too much seriousness going around.

Getting in place, Ruby nods her head as she gets a running start

"TICKLE ATT-AHHH!" Ruby trips up and goes flying over the bed, landing face first. It seems in her haste to tickle her sister, she failed to notice Yang had her prosthetic off, it had fallen off the bed and had tripped her up.

"Rubes? What are you-?" Yang looks to find her metal arm with a grip on Ruby's ankle, confusion subsides when she realizes what Ruby was trying to do. "Were you just trying to tickle me?"

"Umm...Maybe?" Ruby nervously replied

At that moment, something inside of Yang ignited, something she hadn't felt almost an entire year.

"You were trying to tickle me? You were trying to take the crown of the 'Queen of Tickles'?" Yang proclaims as she reattaches her arm, which still had a grip on Ruby's ankle, and she began to take Ruby's boot off.

"W-wait a minute Yang, I was just trying to lighten the mood, don't need to do anything hasty." Ruby pleads as her boot goes flying across the room.

For the first time in nearly a year, Yang looks at Ruby's stocking covered foot, the foot who's ticklishness she fell in love with, the foot she would spend literally hours tickling away as her sister laughed like mad. Now that isn't to say that Ruby's other foot isn't as ticklish, in fact it's exactly the same, Yang just prefers to tickle Ruby's left foot. A smile so big comes across her face, and maybe a tear in her eye as happy memories came back to her.

"Hold on Yang! I've been walking for months, so I'm sure my foot isn't the least bit ticklish anymore, just rough and-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby's statement is interrupted as Yang digs her fingers into Ruby's foot, still as ticklish as ever.

"Fat chance of that!" Yang exclaims, "If there's one sure thing in this world, it's that Ruby Rose's feet are always super ticklish, and she's always super, super cute when she's tickled!"

Yang went on, like riding a bicycle, she continued to tickle her little sister like old times, just like back to home, but since their dad isn't with them who knows what will stop her.

'Now that I think of it, with those heels Weiss wears, it's like she's begging for a tickling. Blake's tummy seems ripe for a few raspberries, and maybe I can get acquainted with that cute chameleon friend of hers.' Yang thinks with delight.

With her eyes filled with tears from laughing, Ruby peeks at her sister, seeing how happy she is. So no matter how much she hates being tickled, Ruby decides to endure it for now as long as it makes Yang smile. Ruby might never be the 'Queen of Tickles', but she is the Queen of making her sister happy, and right now, it's good to be the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, with all these RWBY tickling stories I've done, maybe I should do a spin-off exclusively with RWBY. Like always, leave a comment and/or a suggestion for a story.


	7. RWBY: Property of Neo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night on the town goes badly for Yang when she falls in the clutches of a familiar diminutive nemesis, who has plans for the blonde bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suggested by Adam_Irons, asking for Neo tickle torturing Yang. Up till now Yang had been the tickler, but now on the opposite end, I think I might've focused too much on the 'torture' part of tickle torture, as ticklish Yang gets no mercy. BTW, I might've put some 'subtle' references to another web series, if you catch my drift.

Yang groans in pain, waking up after what seemed like hours. She remembered coming out of a club, after getting into a fight, that she won, when something hit her on the back of the head really hard. While normally her aura would protect her from such an attack, the fight she had before drained so much out of her that she fell for the unexpected attack.

Trying to rub the sore on her head, Yang finds her arms wouldn't budge. Once regaining her senses, Yang finds her arms locked above her head, her Ember Celica bracelets replaced by shackles, and her booted legs locked in stocks. Beginning to panic, Yang looks around and finds herself in a big warehouse, dark and dusty, with the only light being on her.

"Hey!" Yang shouts out, "Who did this?! Where did you take me?! Why?!"

Yang tries to power out of the rack, but finds none of the rack budging. She guesses this rack is draining her semblance, having learned that in olden times, dungeons had special aura and semblance draining power that held prisoners in place. Yes, she learned something in history as long as Oobleck wasn't speaking 100 miles per hour.

Yang suddenly hears footsteps, and out of the shadows steps her captor: A young woman, very short in height, with half pink, half brown hair, with likewise colored eyes, carrying an umbrella. Yang recognizes her as Roman Torchwick's lackey, Neo.

"You?! What the hell do you want from me? Let me go!" Yang demands, memories of her humiliating loss to the shorter woman on the train five days earlier popping to the front of her mind, with the same woman once again getting the best of her causing Yang greater frustration.

Neo doesn't seem to care about answering, smugly walking over to the bound blonde, and poking the small lump on Yang's head, causing the girl to wench, and Neo to start 'gasping', gesturing to herself as if asking 'Did I do that?'

"Oh. you think you're real funny, don't you ya little-" Yang suddenly notices on Neo's wrists were two gold bracelets, HER gold bracelets, HER Ember Celica. "Hey! Those are mine, you little thief!"

Neo smugly adjusts a bracelet, getting on Yang's nerves.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but you had better get me out of this, and give me my bracelets back, or I swear I'll-EEK!" Yang's threat is interrupted as Neo drags a finger across Yang's exposed stomach under her jacket. Yang looks at Neo and finds her giving an eyebrow waggle, and now Yang knows what the criminal had planned for her.

"No, no please, you can't be serious!" Yang pleads, "You're not gonna tickl-hahahahahaha!"

Yang's interrupted by Neo swirling a finger in her belly button, this being Neo's way of confirming that yes, she is going to tickle torture Yang. Putting her umbrella down, Neo uses both hands on Yang's stomach, sending the blonde into hysterics.

"NOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY ARE YOUHAHAHAAHAHA DOING THIS HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHHA!"

Neo left no inch on Yang's ticklish tummy untouched, like a spider her fingers poked and proded, once in a while poking a finger into Yang's belly button. This went on for five minutes, til Neo decided she wanted more of Yang's upper body. Yang was trying to regain her breath from the momentary pause in her torture, when she sees Neo unzipping her jacket.

"Oh god, please not that!"

Neo finishes unzipping and opens the jacket, revealing the short tank top Yang usually wears, leaving her stomach and armpits exposed. With a grin, Neo digs her fingers into Yang's ribs, putting the once fiery blonde into another round of endless laughter.

(Meanwhile, back at Beacon...)

"Where is she? It's been three hours!" Ruby says, pacing back and forth in the team dorm in worry, Blake & Weiss watching on. "She said she would be back by now, she would've called us if she was staying out later."

"Calm down, Ruby, I think you're making too much of a big deal out of this." Weiss tries to reason

"I'm sure she's alright, she can take care of herself." Blake tries to comfort the younger girl, but Ruby is too worried about her big sister.

While Ruby would agree Yang could take care of herself, with or without her weapon, after what happened in Mountain Glen, or how Yang was easily defeated and could've gotten killed, she was becoming a little overprotective of her teammates, especially her sister.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to make sure she's alright!" Ruby turns toward her dog, "Come on, Zwei! Let's go find Yang!"

The little corgi barks in agreement as he follows his youngest owner as she runs out the door, leaving Weiss & Blake staring blankly.

"Should we go with her?" Blake asks

"Might as well," answered Weiss, "The last time she wondered off alone, she fell down a giant hole."

(Back in the warehouse...)

Yang was in hell, pure tickling hell. For the past hour, Neo had been tickling the exposed parts of her upper body, sometimes focusing on her stomach, sometimes on her armpits, and other times using one hand to tickle her ribs while her other hand tickled an armpit. Being ticklish was Yang's biggest secret, which only her family knew about. While she built herself up as a hand-to-hand brawler, using her own body as a weapon, having a weakness as simple a finger sliding on her stomach would ruin any image she had.

Finally, what seemed like forever, Neo finally stopped her torture, letting a sweating and crying Yang get some rest. Neo stood, giving the most sadistic smirk as she looked at the once proud blonde taking pathetic breaths.

"P-please, please, no more." Yang begs after gaining some sense to form words, as Neo uses her thumbs to wipe away Yang's tears, making shushing noises in a mock attempt to 'comfort' the poor girl.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't said a single word this entire time! What do you want from me? I don't have any useful information for you!" Yang pleads to know, and after a few moments, Neo takes out a scroll and begins to type. Once she's finished, she shows the screen to Yang, her response?

'I don't have a reason. I just find humiliating 'tough girls' like you so much fun! (smiley face)'

Yang couldn't believe it. There was no reason, it was just all for the two-toned girl's pleasure. All the poking, prodding and tickling was just to take Yang's pride down a peg.

A new message Neo wrote was suddenly in Yang's face: 'I think we've delayed for long enough. Time for the 'Feet-ture' presentation.'

Yang goes in panic mode, out of all her body, her feet were without a doubt the most ticklish part of her body.

"No! Please don't! Don't tickle my feet! I'll literally die!"

Yang's pleads fall on deaf ears as Neo, building up the suspense more, drags a finger down Yang's bare leg, til she reaches her boots, grabbing the zipper, and slowly dragging it down to the stocks.

After the zipper finally reaches the bottom of the boot, Neo starts unzipping it's twin. Neo made sure to get a stock small enough to hold Yang's feet in place, but enough room to pull things through, so when the second boot was unzipped, she grabs the bottom of both boots and, while giving Yang a smirk, yanks them off, revealing Yang's orange socks.

The mind games began to work on Yang, who began struggling anew to get free, but to no avail. Neo began to pull down the highest up sock til it reached the same point as the other sock. just so they could come off at the same time as Neo grabbed the toe of each sock, and with a mighty tug, Yang's feet were now bare to her tormentor.

Neo looks at the feet of her captive, and to her shock, they looked incredibly soft and petite, and so damn adorable. It was obvious to Neo that while Yang worked mostly on her arms, her feet weren't toughen up like her hands, looking as soft as a newborn baby. Seeing them, Neo felt compelled to take her gloves off, wanting her bare fingers to touch those bare feet.

"Look, I'm sorry we locked Torchwock up! I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously before! Don't! PLEASE DON'T!" Yang's final pleads are ignored as Neo attacks those feet, tickling as hard as she can as Yang gives her loudest laugh yet. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA!"

Neo couldn't believe how nice and soft Yang's feet felt, taking great pleasure in tickling every inch of skin on them as the blonde was going insane with laughter.

(Meanwhile in Vale...)

The remainder of Team RWBY had just come out of the club, Yang's last known whereabouts, but they got nothing. Just a very pissed off owner who claimed their blonde friend almost broke her neck.

"Yang goes to a bar, ends up smashing it smithereens. What a shock." Weiss sarcastically says

"We really need to get her anger management." Blake says

"Guys, focus!" Ruby ordered, "They said she left hours ago, where did she go?!"

Ruby was really getting worried, it seems like Yang just disappeared. Weiss and Blake look at her in concern, it seems the red wearing girl was about to break down any minute.

"We'll find her, I promise we will." Blake assures her, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"We'll search all night if we have to." Weiss affirms with a nod

Seeing her friends' kindness, Ruby nearly tears up and grabs the two in a big hug, "Thank you! You guys are the best friends, ever!", and, though a bit awkwardly, the two return the hug.

Suddenly, Zwei comes running up, barking to get their attention.

"You guys, I think Zwei's picked up Yang's scent!" Ruby happily announces

"How? We don't have a sample of her scent?" Weiss asks

"He has her scent memorized," Ruby clarifies, "Would you forget something as smelly as Yang's gym socks?"

"You have a point," Blake shudders, knowing full well her partner's stank.

(Back at the warehouse...)

Neo was having the time of her life, right now she had one hand tickling the blonde bimbo's soft feet, and the other tickling her long bare legs. In a matter of hours, she turned the blonde bombshell into a puddle of giggles. She had to thank that scary woman with the Grimm mask for stopping her from killing this bimbo, she's much more to play with, even more fun than Emerald's ticklish tummy (but that's another story). Neo decides now is the time for her special 'weapon'.

Yang tries to regain her breath, though she knows this sudden break won't last. In her entire life, she's never been tickled this much, or as much humiliated as she was, soaked to the bone with sweat, part of her wishing she would just pass out and let it end, though another part of her still had a defiant spark in her. She soon sees Neo walking back, her hands behind her back, which made her wonder what the crazy girl had in store for her.

Strutting over to her captive, Neo puts out an evil grin as she reveals her new weapons: A pair of gloves, with a feather on each finger. While it may look ridiculous, for Yang, at the moment, they were the most horrifying things she's ever seen.

"N-no, please. Anything but that." Neo walks slowly, wiggling her feathery 'claws', as Yang tries to get away, "Keep those things away from me!"

Neo pounces, her claws attacking Yang's ribs, as the blonde loses control. Losing herself with the tickling, Yang could barely keep track of time or reality, could barely process anything but eight feathers going all over her body. She seems to have short blackouts, as every time she looks at Neo, she's tickling a different part of her body. One minute Neo's at her ribs, another her armpits, another her thighs, and then her feet. Whatever spark she had left was gone, now wishing for any gods out their to let her pass out.  
Neo was sitting on Yang's ankles, feathers going to work on Yang's feet, going in between her toes, scratching her heels, circling her arch. Looking back, she sees Yang's eyes nearly lifeless, Neo smirking in satisfaction that she succeeded in breaking one of the biggest trouble makers for her boss with such a childish thing. Neo's fun is interrupted by an alarm on her scroll.

Taking it out, she sees a video feed at the entrance, having put a hidden camera and alarm there just in case, and finds the other three members of Team RWBY and a little dog running in. Sighing that her fun was coming to an end, she gets off Yang, trades her feather gloves for her regular ones, and takes Yang's bracelets off her wrists, dropping them in her lap. Wiping a bit of sweat off, Neo gives Yang a goodbye kiss on her forehead. 

Grabbing her umbrella, she was about to take her leave, when she remembers she has a marker in her pocket. Looking back at the utterly exhausted blonde, Neo gives an evil smirk, deciding to leave one last reminder of her torment.

(At the front of the warehouse)

A few minutes after arriving, Ruby spots a very familiar bike

"Bumblebee! She's here!" Ruby sprints to the bike.

"Why would Yang come here?" asks Weiss

"Wait, you here that?" Blake asks, her faunus ears picking up something, "It sounds like Yang laughing."

"She's in here!" Ruby breaks the door down, rushing in with the monochrome duo and little doggy running behind. They soon comes across a shocking sight: Their missing teammate, shackled in a stockade, breathing heavily, jacket open and barefoot. Standing in front Neo, giving a final bow before shattering like glass.

"Yang!" Ignoring what she saw, Ruby runs to the aid of her sister, hugging her, "Are you okay? Oh god, I should've come sooner!"

"Ru-Rubes?" Yang gives a response, realizing she's in the arms of her little sister, "W-what kept ya?"

"Do you think she was, you know?" Weiss asks

"It looks like it." Blake replies

"Forget that right now! Help me get her out of this!" Ruby orders, trying to free Yang's arms, Zwei snuggling Yang to help. Following her order, Weiss and Blake go to free Yang's feet from the stocks, but stop when they see something written on the bottom of the blonde's feet...

'PROPERTY OF NEO, ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest tale I've written, and by god you know how hard it is to write a silent tickler? Probably won't do that again. And as much as I love tickling the gorgeous ladies of RWBY, so far almost all I've written are for RWBY. So, I've decided that the next five chapters will be on different fandoms, cause really I need to show some range. While you can still suggest something RWBY related, don't expect it any time soon.
> 
> I've already decided on the next story, so please suggest something for the four after, but not with RWBY.


	8. Scooby-Doo: Danger-Prone Daphne's Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne wants to prove she has what it takes to be a detective and that she's more than a pretty face. Needless to say, she fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a story I wrote some time ago, with a few touch ups. I hope you enjoy this.

In a pink house in a town called Coolsville, A teenage girl named Daphne Blake sat angrily on her couch. Daphne was a very beautiful redhead, she was wearing her usual outfit: a purple dress with two pink lines on the skirt and pink cuffs, a green scarf, a purple hairband, pink nylon stockings on her legs and pink high heel shoes.

Daphne just read a magazine article about the Mystery Inc. gang, it featured bios and what they contribute to the team. It read as follows:

'Mystery, Inc. is a famous group of teenage sleuths who solve mysteries(mostly people who wear dime store Halloween costumes who scare people.) Each member of the gang contributes something or other to catching these creeps.

Fred Jones, the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. Fred seems to be an ordinary jock who would love nothing but sports and girls, however, beneath that is a detective who loves a good mystery and can think up any crazy trap to capture a crook.

Velma Dinkley, the brains of the gang. She might not be much of a looker, but she solves all the mysteries the gang comes across.

Shaggy Rogers & Scooby-Doo, the food loving hippie and his dog seem to be mismatched with the rest of the gang, but it's usually thanks to them the crooks don't get away.

And finally, there's Daphne Blake, the pretty one who's mainly there to, well, look pretty. She never solves any of the mysteries, and according to the rest of the gang, she does only two things: Give Scooby-Doo his scooby snacks and get kidnapped by the villain.'

After reading what was said about her, Daphne was upset. "The pretty one? Just the pretty one? Oh, the nerve of them. I do so much more for the gang than scooby snacks and getting kidnapped by ghosts!"

Daphne's never been this upset on a bad hair day, she was furious. She picked up her phone and dialed Fred's number.

"Hello? This is Fred Jones." Fred said when he answered the phone.

"Fred? This is Daphne, did you read what they said about us in 'What's cool in Coolsville'?" Daphne asked

"Yeah, that was a really great article they did, wasn't it?"

"Did you read what they said about me?"

"Oh, ah, yeah. That was kinda brutal."

"Kinda? They made me look like the useless one! They even think Shaggy & Scooby do more for the gang than me!"

"Well, they sort of do."

"WHAT!?!"

"Um, I mean they do bait the ghosts and somehow capture them."

"Oh, so you agree that I only give scooby snacks and get kidnapped?"

"Well, I mean, no, no, I mean you do so much more for the gang than that. You-uh-uh, well, you also mess up our plans sometimes!"

"WHAT!?!" Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing, now she felt like snapping the phone in her hands in half.

"No! I-I-, oh geez." Fred sounded like he made a mistake and quickly changed the subject.,"So, um, listen. I've heard reports of some strange goings on at the old house outside of town. I was thinking we and the gang could investigate it."

Suddenly an idea sparked in Daphne's head, an idea to prove she was just as valuable to the team as anyone else.

"That sounds like a great idea, Fred. But, I was thinking, maybe I should solve this one on my own."

"What?"

"Please, Fred. Solving this on my own can prove I'm a good detective."

Fred seemed to think about this, then he finally answered. "Oh, alright, just be careful."

Daphne did a small cheer, and said, "I'm already on my way." Daphne hung up, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Daphne's taxi arrived at the old house Fred talked about. She paid the cabby and got out, the cab sped off like if was getting the heck out of there. Daphne slowly walked up to the house, now realizing how dark the sky was becoming, now it was getting even more creepy.

"Get ahold of yourself, Daphne. You've got to show everyone what you're made of girl."

As Daphne reached the front, a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder, frighting her a bit, Daphne turned around and faced a creepy old man.

"My, aren't you a pretty one." the old man said

"Uh, hi, I'm Daphne Blake of Mystery, Inc., I'm here to investigate this place, you live here?" Daphne was, needless to say, very frightened by the old man, maybe doing this alone wasn't such a good idea.

"No I don't, I live just up the road." the old man answered, "Mystery, Inc. huh? I thought there was four of you teenagers and one dog."

"Well, I believe I'm capable of doing this by myself." Daphne said, trying to sound confident.

"Well good luck with that, But I must warn you: Beware of the ghosts of Mr. & Mrs. McFeathtle! every night, strange laughter comes from that house. Laughter of many a poor soul who enters, and they like pretty ones like you." With that, the old man walks away, leaving Daphne all by herself.

"Creepy old man, he's definitely my first suspect." Daphne takes her flashlight out of her purse and slowly walks up the steps and enters the front door. The house was just as dark as she imagined, with many cobwebs and dirt everywhere. The door suddenly shuts behind her, Daphne tries to open it, but finds it's locked.

"Of course, door usually do that in creepy old houses. Time to get to work."

Daphne searches around the house for about half an hour, feeling exhausted.

"Man, this seemed a bit simpler when the whole gang's here. Still, I've been here for awhile now, and no ghosts have shown up. Maybe there isn't any ghosts and that old man was making things up. I might as well leave."

Daphne was heading to the door, hoping it was unlocked and more hoping she can get a cab to take her home. Just as she got to the door, the lights in the room suddenly turned green and moans start sounding. Daphne turns around and sees two ghosts come through the walls. She freaked out and tries to pull the door open, but it was still locked. Having no other alternative, she ran up the stairs next to the door and the ghosts give chase.

No matter where she went, the ghosts were close behind. Soon, Daphne was cornered, the ghosts were on either side next to the stairs, and the only thing in front of her was a 20 foot drop. Daphne backed up to the bookcase behind her, It suddenly spun around, taking Daphne into a dark room. She stumbled into the middle of the room, wondering what's gonna happen next, green lights flash on and off. Before she knew what was happening, a net suddenly fell on Daphne. She struggles to get out, but unfortunately the ghosts show up and grab her.

"Oh no, I came here trying to prove I do more than get kidnapped, and now I've been kidnapped! Way to go Daphne, way to prove you can do things by yourself, and no one's here to help me."

The ghosts pick the netted redhead up and carry her over to a spotlight, under the spotlight was a table with what look to be shackles on it. The ghosts take the net off of Daphne, forced her to lay on the table, and shackle her wrists and ankles. Daphne couldn't move, the shackles were doing a good job. The ghosts walk down to the end of the table and each stand next to one of Daphne's feet.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?"

"We want to here your pretty little laugh, my dear." The ghost of Mrs.Feathtle said. Daphne now realizes what the old man meant by laughter of many a poor soul and that the ghosts each have grabbed a heel.

"Oh, please, not my feet, please don't tickle my feet, please." Daphne begs, her feet were extremely ticklish. But her pleas fall on deaf ears as the heels are pulled off and dropped to the floor, leaving her pink stocking clad feet exposed to two sinister ghosts who know just what to do with them.

"Oh, what cute little toes you have, coohie-coohie-coo." the ghost of Mr. Feathtle said as he and the Mrs. start their tickling assault, digging their fingers into her toes and heel.

"PleaHEHEHEHE, stopAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Daphne tries to say, but she's instantly laughing her head off. Now she's feels so humiliated, sure she's been kidnapped before, lots of times, but none of them have ever tickle her when she's at their mercy.

"By the way, nice stockings my dear, they make your feet even more ticklish!" cackled Mrs. Feathtle.

"Curse me and my fa-fa-fashion sen-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She's even laughing in her thoughts.

It went like that for the next 10 minutes, the ghosts were relentless in their tickle torture of Mystery, Inc.'s prettiest member. Daphne felt like she was going to die any minute, but then she felt the tickling had stopped. She looked and saw Mrs. Feathtle releasing her legs from the shackles, and it looked liked Mr. Feathtle was walking up to release her arms.

"Oh thank goodness, it's finally over."

Mr. Feathtle reached over, but instead of unlocking her arms shackles, he removed her green scarf.

"Here honey, this will keep her legs together." He said as he gives the scarf to his ghostly wife. She grabbed both of Daphne's legs and held then under her arm., she proceeded to tie the scarf around Daphne's ankles and made a really good knot.

"Prepare yourself, my pretty, round 2 is about to begin." Mrs. Feathtle than jumped on the table and sat on Daphne's legs, pinning them down. 'Round 2' began, with Mrs. Feathtle tickling both of her soles and Mr. Feathtle now tickling her armpits.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO-AHAHAHAHAHA, PLEASE STOP-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Daphne was near tears, admitting to herself that it was a stupid idea to go by herself. Like that it went for 5 minutes, even Mrs. Feathtle played 'this little piggy' with Daphne's toes just to taunt her more, tickling a toe after each 'piggy'.

"You know, hon. She's even more ticklish than we thought." said Mr. Feathtle, "But I think you know how to make her laugh even more, don't ya?"

Mrs. Feathtle nodded and pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket, before Daphne knew what was going on, Mrs. Feathtle used the scissors to cut Daphne's dress from the skirt all the way to the collar, then cuts the sleeves. When she was done, she threw what was once Daphne's dress to the side, leaving Daphne in only her underwear and nylons, making Daphne feel even more humiliated than before. The two ghosts became even more relentless than before, the Mrs. tickling Daphne's feet, legs and ribs while the Mr. tickled Daphne's armpits, around her chest and her stomach.

30 minutes have gone by, and Daphne couldn't hold out much longer.

"Please! OH-HOHOHOHOHO GOD, PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO AN-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-THING!" Daphne begs, "I DO-DO-OHOOHOHOHOHOHO CARE IF YOU'RE CRE-HEHEHEHEHEHEHE-EPS IN MASKS! MY FAMILY'S RICH, I CAN GET YOU-HAHAHAHAHA WHATEVER YOU WANT HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!"

"What we want? All we want is to tickle your young body, your pretty feet, and hear your helpless laughter." Mrs. Feathtle answers, circling her finger on Daphne's nylon covered heels.

"We don't care for any material possessions, just the delight in tickling unknowing victims." Mr. Feathtle proclaimed, raking his fingers on Daphne's ribs.

'This is it, I'm trapped being the tickle toy of two crazy ghosts. Where's the gang when you need them?'

"FREEZE, DIRTBAGS!"

Suddenly, a squad of police burst in the room, the two 'ghosts' finally stop their tickling and put up their hands. Daphne goes limp, exhausted as she sees cops handcuff her torturers, not even caring that a bunch of people are now seeing her in her underwear.

"Looks like you kids were right, there were a couple of creeps tickle torturing girls in this house." One cop said, as Fred and Velma walk in, surprising Daphne.

"W-what's going...wha?" Daphne tries to ask

"Looks like the plan worked like a charm, Fred," said Velma, confusing their redhead friend, "There was no way they couldn't resist Daphne."

"Yep, now let's see who these two ghosts are." Fred says, as he and Velma walk over and unmasks the ghosts, revealing them to be the old man Daphne met earlier, and a woman in her forties.

"Jack and Helen Bigelow had been luring young girls to this old house for months, pretending to be ghosts to tickle them for hours." Fred explains

"Though we still don't know why they pulled off this ridiculous scheme." Velma concludes, as she and everyone else looked to the arrested criminals for answers

"Eh, non-consensual tickling is our kink." Helen simply answers

"Tickling young girls with shapely bodies have given us the biggest satisfaction of our lives!" Jack proclaims

"Well, you two are giant pervs. Lock them up, officers!" Velma orders

"Oh please, tickling can't be a crime, right?" Helen asks

"No, but sneaking in to public property to do your crazy games is, and we have dozens of girls and their families wanting to press charges!" the Sheriff answers

"Ah dang-it!" Jack curses

Sometime later, Fred, Velma & Daphne are driving in the Mystery Machine, Daphne in the backseat covering her half-naked body with a blanket, and not a happy look on her face

"So let me get this straight, you two left a magazine with a fake article in my mail, just to trick me into being bait to catch two tickle happy ghosts!"

"Sorry, it was the best thing we could think up!" said Fred

"We needed someone to distract them and keep them off guard." Velma explains, "Since they only target young girls, you were the best bet."

Velma then mutters "It sure as heck wasn't gonna be me."

"Why couldn't you have told me of the plan? Why did you just manipulate me into going there?"

"If we had told you we needed you to be tickled by two ghosts, would you have agreed?" Fred asks

"Well maybe I would've brought an extra outfit if I had known they were gonna cut off my favorite dress, and that a bunch of people would see me in my underwear!"

"Okay, that we didn't plan on."

"Is this what Scooby and Shaggy feel when we make them go through something like this? I swear I might need a 'Daphne-Snack' if you ever try to make me do something like this again! I-"

"Hey Fred, didn't you say you installed a new security system for the Mystery Machine?" Velma asks with a mischievous smirk

"Oh yeah, I did." Fred smirks back before pressing a button, suddenly four robotic arms come out of the roof and floor and latch onto Daphne's wrists and ankles hanging them up as the blanket goes flying off Daphne

"What the heck?! What are you doing no-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daphne is interrupted as two more arms with feathers come out to tickle her bare armpits, as another pair with hairbrushes pop out the floor, scrubbing at Daphne's nylon covered feet.

"NO MORE! I'VE HAD ENOU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! F-FRED! VELMA! STOP THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daphne's ticklish begging goes ignored as the pair put earplugs on, content to drive along the road as their redhead friend is tickled silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering where Shaggy and Scooby were, just pretend this is happening during that 'What's New Scooby-Doo' episode where they were camp councilors.
> 
> As always leave a comment and/or suggestion!


	9. SPECIAL CHRISTMAS ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special announcement

Hey there! I know I haven't really done much in terms of writing this story, or accepting suggestions given to me (mostly because they didn't peak my interest, sorry). But, to make up for it, I'm gonna do something special this holiday season, Which I'll call...

 

**THE 25 DAYS OF TICKLE-MAS**

 

From December 1st and all the way to Christmas, I'm gonna give you 25 ticklish one-shots as requested by you, yes you! I promise this time I'll get through this for you. You can give me requests from anything: Cartoons, Anime, Video Games, TV shows, Movies, or even some random special, it doesn't have to be from the list on the first chapter. Just so we're clear on a few things on what I'll accept, here's some guidelines: 

**-This is tickling only, if you want to something to add to it, ask me about it (But no Futanari/Dick girls, I hate that crap), be sure to keep it mainly focused on tickling.**  
  
**-Female characters only, I know there's fans of male tickling, but I prefer tickling girls.**

**-Try to make them holiday related, it doesn't have to, but I just think it would be nice**  
**  
-Each commenter is allowed a maximum of three suggestions if they want, but since I don't want a fandom to be a majority of the stories, like RWBY has been for 'Ticklish Tales', each suggestion must be from a different fandom.**  
  
**-Be sure to tell me the lady (or ladies) you want tickled, the reason they are being tickled, and make sure to say where the character's from.**  
**  
-Finally, make sure to write 'What I want for Tickle-mas...' when you make your requests. Just because I think it's funny**

 

I won't start writing until I have at least 25 or more requests, and then I'll randomly choose which ones I'll do and the order I'll do them. Please don't hold back, please leave requests for me to do, I'm serious here. I hope to see some good ones!

 

EDIT (10/31/2018): Just wanted to say Happy Halloween! Also, I've noticed since I posted this chapter while the Hits have gone up, there have been no comments or requests. The only way I'll do 'Tickle-Mas' is if I get requests, it's an all request story, not my own. So please at least leave a comment that tells me if you're interested in this or not, just so I'll know. I need to know if you think it's a good idea or not. Please comment.


	10. Update on 'Tickle-Mas'

It's been over a week since I've posted my announcement on 'Tickle-Mas', and so far I haven't received a single comment about it, not even a request. I need to know if anyone thinks it's a good idea, or if you have a question about it, I'll answer. Please leave a comment or two, I just need to know if there is a point to doing it or not, it is a request based story and I can't do it if there's no requests.

 

**Update (11/13/2018):** Okay, it's now been over a week since I posted this update, and still no comments? I see there are people reading this, but no one is leaving a comment. Is the comment thing broken? Can someone please just leave a comment, just so I know if it's working, or at least about my 'Tickle-Mas' idea. Just so you know, I need those requests now so I can get started, that is if you want to. The deadline for requests is before December, so I can have time to do them. Please comment on this, I'm begging here.

 

**Update (11/21/2018):** I have to say, I am disappointed with how this is turning out. I thought this was going to be fun, people giving their ideas, I release one shots everyday like an 'advent calendar', but it seems no one gives a damn! So, why should I give a damn? I constantly ask people if they had suggestions for tickling stories, but I barely got any of those. To tell you the truth, I thought this fic was gonna be the go-to place for tickling lovers, but apparently I was wrong. I guess that's my fault for being a hopeful idiot. I had planned on 'Tickle-Mas' to be it's own separate thing, but seeing as I got so, so little requests, they are just going to be chapters of 'Ticklish Tales', in fact, they are going to be the final chapters of 'Ticklish Tales', or at least this version of it. After I'm finished doing Grandfisher05's ideas, which are great by the way, I'm rebooting 'Ticklish Tales' to start fresh, maybe with a new title, but my days of asking for requests are through. It'll be purely my ideas from now on, and trust me I have so many, that I hope it doesn't disappoint. I might ask for ideas sometime, but I doubt if anyone would care. As for others, like my 'RWBY: TCKL' collection, it will continue, and some other series I have plan, some non-tickling stories I hope to do, so I can branch out. I still allow some last minute requests for 'Tickle-Mas', but I seriously doubt we'll get to 25 in time, and at this point I really don't give a damn.

Thank you to Grandfisher05, for being the only one who cared about this. I'll get to yours, and maybe more If you like, but after this I'm done.


End file.
